


Sharing Is Caring

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Biting, Clone(s)/Reader smut, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Spanking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: You meet the handsome Captain Rex at the 79's and you two immediately hit it off. Soon you catch the eye of a certain Commander Cody as well, and rather than fight for you, the two clones want to share you as their girlfriend. You are still trying to understand how you could be so lucky when the gorgeous Commander Wolffe asks you to be his as well.It can't possibly get any better than that.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Clone Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Sharing Is Caring

The 79’s may be loud, rowdy and a bit too crowded, but it’s where the best eye candy in the republic comes to drink and chill. Bless the Republic for having an entire army of insanely hot men. Each one of the clone troopers is beautiful in their own particular way, and if you could ever stop being a shy disaster and just talk to any of them, maybe you could get to know more about them, have a fun night together and even…

You blow a few bubbles into the straw in your colorful drink, feeling the heat that travels up to your face just at the thought of getting handsy on one of them. Well, a girl can dream, right?

A man dressed in white-and-blue armor walks up to the bar, standing right next to you and speaking loudly to the bartender to make himself heard over the music.

“That neon-green thing, just like the lady’s, whatever this is.” he asks, discreetly pointing at you with his eyes still on the barman and chuckling “The whole deal, even the tiny umbrella; I’m celebrating tonight. No wounded, no dead. All my boys got back home.”

The bartender smiles wide at him, busying themself with the bottles. The clone trooper must have felt your gaze on him, because he turns to you with a small smile that makes you heart jump; moons above, he’s handsome. His hair is buzzed short and is of a light blond shade – unusual for a clone. There’s a blue leather pauldron over his shoulder, and a black kama trimmed with blue hanging from his hips; from what you’ve heard, these meant the clone was a high-rank officer, either an ARC trooper or a Commander. You would be lying if you said that didn’t make him even hotter.

You can tell he must be broad and strong even out of the armor, and you flash your tongue over your lips by reflex. Oh. Oh no, you are crushing hard on this man and you don’t even know his name. The barman sets his order down, the clone picks it up and this is your last chance to say anything before this man turns away with his drink and you never see each other again-

“Cheers!” you blurt out, raising your glass at him

The clone turns around to look at you, looking slightly confused.

“Excuse me?”

“C-Cheers.” You repeat weakily “For your men. You said you were celebrating, right?”

The man smiles wide, and there’s nothing you can do to stop yourself from falling for him now.

“Right. Cheers.” He clinks his glass against yours, takes a sip and hesitates for a moment before continuing “I’m Captain Rex, pleased to meet you. And, uh… what’s your name?”

You introduce yourself and Rex looks at you for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing at first like he’s still considering what he’s going to say. Then…

“Mind if I sit here?” he gestures at the barstool next to yours

“Not at all!” you say, painfully aware of how eager you just sounded; Rex sits down, eyeing his own colorful drink curiously “So… captain. I don’t think I’ve ever met a high rank officer before. Rare sight around here.”

Rex tries a sip from his drink to then look pleasantly surprised, taking another before setting down his glass.

“Probably because we spend most of the time buried in paperwork.”

You spend one of the nicest nights you’ve had in a long time with Rex, talking about the bar, life in coruscant and in the army, funny stories from Rex’s job and yours, and the two of you have a lot of fun trying to pick the drinks with the weirdest colors and hoping they taste good.

By the end of the night you exchange contacts, and from then on you would often meet Rex at the 79’s for some drinks and kissing that would often turn into feeling each other up while making out in a less busy corner of the bar.

One night, the two of you are kissing by the dance floor when commander Cody walks up to the both of you, ignoring the men and women swooning at him along the way and stopping close to the two of you.

“Hey, Cody.” Rex smiles at him to then acknowledge his nod at you, telling him your name and introducing him to you in return “This is Cody, commander of the 212th.”

“Nice to meet you.” you smile back at Cody as the three of you dance absently to the music

You take a few moments to notice the similarities and differences between the two clones. Cody has a large scar branding the left side of his face, and his hair is black, shaped in the standard haircut most clones have, and he doesn’t have the few scattered freckles you had noticed on Rex’s cheeks and nose. But their eyes are of the same golden-brown shade, their lips full and inviting, their hollow cheeks and strong jawlines just perfect.

At one point Cody steals a glance at Rex, smirking, and Rex looks from him to you and back to him for a few beats, wetting his lips and then nodding. Cody slowly moves his hand over to your waist without touching you yet, eyes looking at you as if asking for permission.

You look at Rex with a puzzled look on your face and Rex moves in closer, pressing a kiss to your lips and speaking close to your ear over the loud music. His hot breath fans over your skin, sending shivers prickling all over your shoulder and down your arms.

“My brother wants you, cyare.” He nips at your earlobe, sending a shiver down your spine as he grinds against your thigh “Wants to know if that’s okay with you.”

You turn to look at Cody some more. The man is strikingly handsome just like any other clone, and his frame is that of a commander as well, big and broad and seeming strong enough to snap you like a twig with his bare hands. The hungry look in his eyes… it’s like he wants to eat you whole, his teeth dragging over his lower lip in a playful smirk.

“That’s… very okay with me.” you reply, making sure Cody could read your lips even though you speak with Rex still “But is it okay with you?”

Rex kisses a wet trail down your neck, nipping at a tendon there. His armored chest is pressed against your own, his thigh finding its way between yours, cold plastoid meeting your heated thighs.

“Us clones are used to sharing everything with one another… I’ve never shared anything as precious as you before though. M’not sure I want to.” Rex nips ever so delicately on a tendon, making you whimper softly “Maybe… if you promise you won’t forget that you are mine, I don’t think I’ll mind if you become his as well.”

The words send a warm excitement that settles in your lower stomach, and you reach for Rex’s face, making him look at you in the eyes.

“I don’t think there’s anything in this galaxy that could make me forget that I’m yours, Rex.”

Rex offers you that warm smile that always makes you weak in the knees to then press a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“Shall we invite him, then?”

You nod with a wide grin and soon you’re holding out your hand, pulling Cody in closer and tilting your head up to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss, and you laugh softly. You then pull back to turn your face to Rex, kissing him in turn. Every time you kiss one of them, the other traces the back of your neck with his fingers and watches you with aching need until you turn and kissed him instead. The three of you are barely dancing at all at that point, just swaying in place and becoming more and more breathless and hot with desire.

Cody is the one to interrupt all the kissing and groping between the three of you, calling you and Rex back to a more secluded spot under a staircase, far from the booming boxes that blasted music and all the merry drunks on the dance floor, so that the three of you could talk some.

Having interrupted the eager touching and kissing from before, the three of you share a moment of awkward silence before Cody sensibly breaks the moment asking about what you work with.

It leads to an interesting conversation where you get to know each other better – turns out that was the famous Marshall Commander Cody, the highest authority in the Clone Army of the Republic, and Rex himself was Captain of the 501st, the troops under the charge of the famous Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

The two of them were interested in what you told them of your work, regardless of how boring you believe it would sound next to their own. You laugh at their jokes, enjoy their stories and share your own. At some point you start kissing them again between words, and soon enough none of you is speaking anymore, except for a few goading words and hushed hums.

You wind up pressed up between the two of them, and you press each of your palms over their codpieces. The way Rex’s eyes roll back before falling shut is truly something else, and so is the strained grunt from Cody close to your ear. Rex gropes and kneads at your breasts over your shirt and Cody’s gloved hands hike your skirt up some so that he can press his fingers over the heated skin between your thighs. The commander tugs at the edge of your underwear, kissing the side of your neck.

“Can I get this off the way?”

Moons, his voice is hungry with need and you whine a long, pleading ‘yes’ that is met with a dragging of teeth over the crook of your neck while Rex kisses you. Cody’s gloved fingers tease at your slit and you whine against Rex’s mouth. The way he rubs your clit is so good it should be illegal.

Still, you snap your eyes open and glance over Rex’s shoulder to make sure you’re not being seen by anybody. Luckily enough, the dark corner you chose seems to be hidden enough for no one seems to be staring. Being sandwiched between the two muscular men as they have their way with you in a public place is exciting, and it sends shivers down your spine.

Before you know it, you’re rolling your hips to get Cody’s fingers to tease you harder while Rex pinches your nipples between his fingers, squeezing you breasts and sucking hard at the side of your neck, certainly leaving a trail of hickeys there.

Cody picks up his pace, his own hips thrusting to get more of your touch despite the stiff codpiece that stands in the way. Rex sucks your lower lip into his mouth, and Cody’s middle finger presses against your clit over and over, dipping only ever so shallowly inside you to spread some of the moisture collecting in your heated slit over your clit to ease the friction; you giggle just at the thought of the three of you getting caught, the indecency of it all almost sending you over the edge.

You’re about to suggest that the three of you find an actually private place where you can all get rid of your clothes and move more freely when you hear a faint beep and a small square panel on Cody’s arm – the one moving up and down as he fingers you – lights up with a red hue.

“Kriff!” Cody hisses, retreating his fingers with a grimace; he takes a moment to move your underwear back in place and pulls his hand back “Sorry, I have to take this. Give me a moment…”

Cody places his hand on his ear, visibly displeased. Rex holds you close, gently rubbing your arms and giving you soft pecks to your lips.

“…Yeah?” Cody’s voice and posture suddenly shifts as he jerks himself upright, eyes going sharp “General Kenobi. What is it, sir? Yes. I understand, sir. Yessir. I’ll get the boys back in a minute.” He lowers his hand, shooting Rex the same annoyed look from before “They want us back in the base. Something urgent came up.”

Rex sighs between his teeth heavily enough to make a few strands of your hair fly up for a second. You can imagine he had other plans for tonight, probably the same ones you were having yourself.

Cody grimaces, his golden-brown eyes burning at you while Rex takes his side. You shiver at the loss of Rex’s warmth, crossing your arms.

“You have Rex’s number, right?” Cody smirks at you when you nod, licking the slickness over his gloved finger, eyes sharp at you “We’ll finish this on another occasion then…”

He says your name slowly, almost spelling it like he’s savoring it, eyes trailing over your frame like he wants to commit it to memory before departing. Rex takes your free hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing your knuckles.

“I’ll call you soon, _cyare_.”

You mean to ask him what the word means, but seeing their rush to leave after his brother you choose to just say quietly:

“I’ll be waiting…”

-

You spend most of the time after that texting them every day, and while they are very sweet, both of them can only get back at you at very late hours, and the reason why they are so busy is classified. Since they’re both such high-ranking troopers you can imagine how serious it must be. So despite feeling bitter about being unable to see them anytime soon, you promise them to wait for a new date.

The dates that come barely count as dates though, rushed meetings at the bar late at night that only amount to some chatting and kissing and little beyond that before they rush back out. Maybe that’s commander-dating for you, these two are most likely the busiest clones in the GAR and you just _had_ to fall hard for them, didn’t you?

When they finally text you saying they will soon be stationed in Coruscant while their Generals sorted out some things with the Jedi Council in two weeks and that you should pick a date for you to actually have dinner together, you have to muffle a scream of sheer giddiness into your pillow before replying that the nearest date possible sounds great.

To the hells with not looking as stars-damned eager as you are. You are _damn thirsty_ for those two, and they better know it by now.

Two weeks later you are sitting alone in a booth at the 79’s second floor, waiting for them to arrive. You can’t help but smile in excitement, curious about the reason why this had been regarded as a special date. This is a nice space, quieter than the dance floor below, and you spot other couples having quiet conversations or simply enjoying the nice atmosphere to sit closer together and kiss.

You run a hand through your hair, fixing the upper half you had tied up in a low ponytail; you’re munching on some chips you had ordered for the three of you to share and when you are just about to wonder what could be taking so long is when they show up, climbing the stairs with smiles on their faces and their helmets tucked under their arms. Rex and Cody. Your boyfriends. You still cannot understand how you managed to be lucky enough to have both of the commanders completely in love with you and still willing to share you with one another.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Cody strokes the back of your hand as he takes the seat in front of you, leaning to give you a kiss

“Looking prettier than ever.” Rex says softly, taking his seat next to you and kissing you as well

You can feel many eyes turning towards your direction, and you giggle shyly. Yeah, most people were just as smitten as you are over having the attention of the commander and the captain all to yourself. You look from Cody to Rex with the widest smile on your face.

“I’m so happy you guys called me. I was worried about the two of you. What kept you so busy these days?” Cody and Rex hesitate and you shrug “It’s okay if you can’t tell me. You…wanna talk about something else instead?”

The two clones visibly deflate in relief when you chuckle, and Rex nods.

“Yeah, please. Don’t wanna think any more about work for the day if that’s okay with you…”

He says your name like just doing it makes him happy, and you rest your head on his shoulder for a moment, feeling Cody’s thumb stroking your knuckles and staring lovingly at the commander’s eyes. Sometimes you feel like your presence is like a small vacation for them, and it makes you feel all fuzzy inside. It’s a nice feeling, knowing that you can make them at least nearly as happy as they make you.

That is when you notice a clone dressed in white-and-grey commander armor walking up the stairs and stopping for a moment to say hi to another clone nearby. That man looks good enough to eat, big and broad as commanders go, with a large scar over his right eye and a face that said he isn’t to be messed with. The way he carries himself probably gets enemies to surrender on the spot, and right now it’s making you press your thighs together in desire as you straighten yourself up on your sit.

Cody furrows his brows, turning his head towards the direction you were looking at to then chuckle, turning back to you with a broad grin on his face.

“My, my, so you want him as well? You are an _insatiable_ one, cyare.”

“Wha-?” you blurt out, blushing heavily “I didn’t- _I didn't say anything, Cody!_ ”

The man in commander armor had just noticed Cody and Rex sitting with you in the booth and Rex waved at him as he began walking towards you.

“Didn’t have to.” Cody said just low enough not to be heard by the approaching commander “That look on your face says it all. Say, Rex, how about we invite Wolffe into our little relationship, hm?”

Rex glances at Cody to then reach a hand over your thigh under the table, caressing it so gently it pulls a sigh out of your lips. The warmth of his hands can be felt even though his gloves and the fabric of your dress, soothing and enticing all at once.

“Like I said before” Rex looks at your eyes, biting the corner of his lip “I don’t mind sharing, as long as you know you’re mine… ours.” He adds with a pointed look at Cody “All else is up to you, love.”

You are still being pulled in by the possessive look in Rex’s eyes when Wolffe sits down in front of you, placing his hands on the table and lacing his fingers.

“Rex. Cody.” He greets the fellow officers with a nod to then look at you with a small smile “And you are?…”

You introduce yourself with a smile, trying not to let it show on your face how much you’re attracted by that gruff voice and the proud posture of the clone. The three of you order some food and drinks, talking about the time Wolffe had to go on a relief mission and ended up having to find Skywalker’s protocol droid that had gotten lost; Cody’s laughter is contagious as he elbows the commander and say he can “almost see him rolling his eyes at the kriffing thing, vod”. 

Wolffe reaches for a handful of chips, nodding at you.

“I’ve seen you and Rex around here before. Are you two… together?”

Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but you wonder if that was a bit of a hopeful tone in the commander’s voice. Maybe he is interested in you as well and want to check with his brothers if it’s okay to hit on you? 

The way Rex licks his lips with a quick glance at you and Cody leans back on his sit some to only graze the side of his armored shin along your own makes you shiver, sputtering some.

“I’m- A-actually the three of us are together.”

You make a point to lean closer to Rex while reaching your hand out for Cody to take, and Wolffe’s eyes go from the fingers that Cody laces with yours to the cheek you rest on Rex’s shoulder guard. You are pretty sure you notice him smirk, but on the very next second he is back to his serious self, taking a sip from his glass.

“I see.”

You chew on the inside of your cheek. Okay, here goes nothing. You straighten yourself up, leaning closer to Wolffe, your eyes locked on his.

“Why’d you ask?" and you give him a cheeky wink "You’re interested?”

You try to avoid looking at Cody because his “ooh, you didn’t!” face is bound to end up making you laugh. Wolffe, however, instead of going red or denying just leans forward as well, his gorgeous mismatched eyes staring right back at you.

“Honestly? Yes. Ever since I first saw you here a few nights ago downstairs on the dance floor.” his gaze shifts to Rex for a second “I'm not gonna lie to you or my brothers, but I’m not about stepping over anyone’s boundaries.”

Okay, that renders you absolutely speechless. The amount of provoking seduction that Cody has seem to be exactly the same amount of blunt honesty and practicality that Wolffe has, and it hits you like a ton of bricks. Wolffe wets his lips with a quick flash of his tongue, not blinking and holding your gaze, and Cody chuckles.

Rex reaches for a few chips, shrugging.

“You won’t, as far as I’m concerned, that is…” Rex says your name, hand moving over to your thigh under the table again “-She wants you. That’s fine by me. We’re all adults, we’re not jealous of each other, and if any of us ever feel uncomfortable about our deal…” he looks at you, eyes gentle and soft “We’ll talk about it, all of us, and sort it out.”

“Yeah.” Cody brings your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles “And as long as we’re all happy, it’s nobody’s business. Wolffe?”

Wolffe looks from Cody to you as a small smile softens his features, and he moves his hand close to your free one, tracing your knuckles with his fingers.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

Rex's hand on your thigh, Cody and Wolffe's hands on yours. It sends a shiver down your spine. These three gorgeous men want you and are willing to share you with one another. You take a moment admiring their broad frames, their handsome faces and gorgeous eyes, the way they look intently at you making you blush, your cheeks feeling hot.

How can you be this lucky?


End file.
